bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Dev Blog 15
Battlestar Galactica Online - Developer Blog 15 - Fortification 28 February 2014 Greetings Pilots, It’s Javery_BP again, and I want to tell you about a great new feature we have coming with the next update. Over the past couple of weeks, the developers have hard at work updating the sector control mechanics. With these new mechanics, you’ll see a much different battlefield than you’re used to fighting on. These new mechanics are sector fortification mechanics. The sector fortification mechanics build on the existing sector control mechanics providing more sector upgrades than before. You’re all used to the jump beacon as a factor in the sector control process, but we’ve expanded what happens to a sector. With the Fortification update, you’ll see deadly weapon platforms spawn to protect the outpost, and you’ll also see the outpost improve as you gain control of the sector. I’ll give an overview of the changes to the sector control mechanics and what upgrades you get. 'Sector Control Progress' You’ve all been playing for a while, so you know that as you fight and mine in a sector you gain Sector Control Points (SCP) and the control of the sector improves. If you get enough SCP, an outpost can spawns. With the new sector fortification mechanics each sector now has eight upgrade levels: When sector reaches upgrade level 2, the outpost ship spawns just like you’re used to, and at upgrade level three you’ll see the jump beacon. Where things change is as you move beyond those upgrade levels. At level three, you’ll see a pair of light sentry platforms spawn that will assist in defending the outpost from attacks. As you proceed to control the sector the quality of the fortifications improve making attacking the outpost more dangerous. Now I’d like to give you a bit of information about the new enemies you’ll be facing. First there are the new sentry platforms. These come in three classes: Light, Medium, and Heavy. 'Light Sentry Platforms' These platforms were mainly developed to defend against strike ships, but their weapon complement and armor makes them a threat to most vessels. Its interceptor missiles are agile and faster than most missiles, moving at a speed of 140 meters per second and turn 25% faster than most missiles. Structure *Hull 7500 *Armor: 35 Armament *20 mm Autocannon Turrets x 8 *Interceptor Missile Launcher x 2 'Medium Sentry Platforms' These platforms were mainly developed to defend against escorts, but are effective at engaging a wide variety of ships. While the 127 mm cannon turrets fire a bit slower than typical weapons of the class, they pack a much larger punch. Structure *Hull 10,000 *Armor: 60 Armament *127 mm Cannon Turrets x 8 *Medium Missile Launcher x 5 'Heavy Sentry Platforms' These platforms were mainly developed to defend against line ships with their 40 cm cannons, but their weapon complement if a pair of 67 mm flak cannons and a two, 15 mm point defense turrets allow them to easily engage incoming missiles and strike ships. Structure *Hull 15,000 *Armor: 75 Armament *63 mm Flak Cannons x 2 *15 mm Point Defense Turrets x 2 *40.6 cm Cannon Turrets x 8 *Heavy Missile Launcher x 5 'Outpost Ship Upgrades' As if that weren’t enough, the Outpost Ship will improve as the outpost is secured. Outpost ships now have three upgrade levels: Standard, Upgraded, and Fortified. The upgrade for the outpost ships simply increases their hull points: *Standard: 30,000 *Upgraded: 35,000 *Fortified: 40,000 'Torpedo Tweaks' Along with the addition of the sector upgrades you’ll also see some tweaks to the torpedoes. Their hit points and speed have been increased to make them more effective and worth the trade-off of swapping typical weapon. In closing, we’d like to thank everyone for all the great feedback and input we’ve gotten from you recently, and we’ll see you on the forums. You’ll see this update on Kobol over the weekend, so please hop on and check them out. Category:Developer Blogs